blood_moonsfandomcom-20200213-history
Testing Page 14
psst hey ice. hi ice. In order: Summer, Fall, Winter, Spring O R I G I N A simple morning in her dad, Epiphyllum’s garden. Dewdrops were scattered on his bright red roses, deep pink tulips, and the fresh strawberries growing off to the side. The sun was barely starting to peek over the horizon, the sky still dark. After Epiphyllum watered his assortment of poppies, he moved over to the sturdy cherry tree marking his wife’s grave. The deaf hybrid stopped as soon as he noticed an unusual knot in the tree’s roots. He decided to investigate, kneeling down and peering at the knot. Nestled inside was a brown egg. It was covered in flowers from the cherry tree, and wrapped around it were vines with leaves growing off of it. The vines seemed to be produced by the egg, but how would that be possible? Epiphyllum reached out to the tree, connecting his mind to it. '' Why is this egg here? Where is it from?'' he asked. ''You have so many question, dear. ''giggled his wife through the tree’s voice. ''Please, raise this egg as good as you possibly can. I trust you. I’m sorry I couldn’t be there to raise the dragonet with you. If you ever need guidance, please come visit me. '' Said the voice, fading away. Epiphyllum returned his gaze to the egg. One of the vines curled around the egg had wrapped around his talon. It was warm and pulsed gently with light. He turned toward his home and took the egg inside. The egg hatched a month later, revealing a small MudWing dragonet. Only, she wasn’t as bulky, her snout wasn’t as flat, and her tail was thin and very flexible. Immediately, he noticed the leaves growing around her face. Panicked, Epiphyllum tried to slice them off with his talons, but they refused to be cut. He tried pulling them off, but it only ended up causing discomfort to the dragonet. He gave up on the leaves, but still remained concerned about them. In her early dragonethood, Alter only knew sign language. This would be a problem B E H A V I O U R Lorem ipsum dolor sit amet, consectetur adipiscing elit, sed do eiusmod tempor incididunt ut labore et dolore magna aliqua. Odio facilisis mauris sit amet massa vitae tortor. Rhoncus urna neque viverra justo nec ultrices dui. Pellentesque dignissim enim sit amet venenatis. Tempor orci dapibus ultrices in. Faucibus ornare suspendisse sed nisi lacus. Elementum tempus egestas sed sed risus. Consectetur adipiscing elit duis tristique sollicitudin nibh. In nisl nisi scelerisque eu ultrices. Quam nulla porttitor massa id neque. Maecenas accumsan lacus vel facilisis. Faucibus nisl tincidunt eget nullam non nisi est. Vitae congue mauris rhoncus aenean vel elit scelerisque. Vitae tortor condimentum lacinia quis vel. Tortor aliquam nulla facilisi cras fermentum odio eu feugiat. Mattis pellentesque id nibh tortor id aliquet lectus proin nibh. Tristique magna sit amet purus gravida quis blandit turpis cursus. Aliquam malesuada bibendum arcu vitae. Eleifend quam adipiscing vitae proin sagittis nisl rhoncus. Lectus sit amet est placerat in egestas erat imperdiet. In ornare quam viverra orci sagittis. Quis hendrerit dolor magna eget est lorem ipsum. Eget egestas purus viverra accumsan in nisl nisi. Cursus euismod quis viverra nibh cras pulvinar mattis. Pellentesque elit eget gravida cum sociis natoque penatibus et. Lorem ipsum dolor sit amet consectetur. Massa placerat duis ultricies lacus sed turpis. Urna cursus eget nunc scelerisque viverra mauris. Quisque id diam vel quam elementum. Nulla facilisi cras fermentum odio eu feugiat. Faucibus interdum posuere lorem ipsum dolor. Tincidunt eget nullam non nisi est sit amet. Enim lobortis scelerisque fermentum dui faucibus in ornare. Ut morbi tincidunt augue interdum velit. Mi sit amet mauris commodo quis imperdiet massa tincidunt. Risus nec feugiat in fermentum posuere. Eget magna fermentum iaculis eu non diam phasellus vestibulum. Aliquam id diam maecenas ultricies. Cursus metus aliquam eleifend mi. Dapibus ultrices in iaculis nunc sed augue lacus viverra. Placerat orci nulla pellentesque dignissim enim sit amet. Fermentum posuere urna nec tincidunt. Malesuada bibendum arcu vitae elementum. In est ante in nibh mauris. Elit pellentesque habitant morbi tristique senectus. Etiam non quam lacus suspendisse faucibus. Ut lectus arcu bibendum at varius vel pharetra vel turpis. Vitae elementum curabitur vitae nunc. Donec ac odio tempor orci dapibus ultrices in iaculis. A B I L I T I E S P H Y S I C A L Lorem ipsum dolor sit amet, consectetur adipiscing elit, sed do eiusmod tempor incididunt ut labore et dolore magna aliqua. Nullam ac tortor vitae purus faucibus ornare suspendisse sed. Fermentum odio eu feugiat pretium nibh ipsum consequat. Penatibus et magnis dis parturient montes nascetur ridiculus mus. Tempor orci eu lobortis elementum nibh tellus molestie nunc. M E N T A L Lorem ipsum dolor sit amet, consectetur adipiscing elit, sed do eiusmod tempor incididunt ut labore et dolore magna aliqua. Nullam ac tortor vitae purus faucibus ornare suspendisse sed. Fermentum odio eu feugiat pretium nibh ipsum consequat. Penatibus et magnis dis parturient montes nascetur ridiculus mus. Tempor orci eu lobortis elementum nibh tellus molestie nunc. T R I B A L Lorem ipsum dolor sit amet, consectetur adipiscing elit, sed do eiusmod tempor incididunt ut labore et dolore magna aliqua. Nullam ac tortor vitae purus faucibus ornare suspendisse sed. Fermentum odio eu feugiat pretium nibh ipsum consequat. Penatibus et magnis dis parturient montes nascetur ridiculus mus. Tempor orci eu lobortis elementum nibh tellus molestie nunc. O T H E R Lorem ipsum dolor sit amet, consectetur adipiscing elit, sed do eiusmod tempor incididunt ut labore et dolore magna aliqua. Nullam ac tortor vitae purus faucibus ornare suspendisse sed. Fermentum odio eu feugiat pretium nibh ipsum consequat. Penatibus et magnis dis parturient montes nascetur ridiculus mus. Tempor orci eu lobortis elementum nibh tellus molestie nunc. R E L A T I O N S H I P S P O S I T I V E '''Dragon: '''Lorem ipsum dolor sit amet, consectetur adipiscing elit, sed do eiusmod tempor incididunt ut labore et dolore magna aliqua. Eget velit aliquet sagittis id consectetur. Amet facilisis magna etiam tempor orci eu lobortis elementum nibh. '''Dragon: '''Lorem ipsum dolor sit amet, consectetur adipiscing elit, sed do eiusmod tempor incididunt ut labore et dolore magna aliqua. Eget velit aliquet sagittis id consectetur. Amet facilisis magna etiam tempor orci eu lobortis elementum nibh. '''Dragon: '''Lorem ipsum dolor sit amet, consectetur adipiscing elit, sed do eiusmod tempor incididunt ut labore et dolore magna aliqua. Eget velit aliquet sagittis id consectetur. Amet facilisis magna etiam tempor orci eu lobortis elementum nibh. N E U T R A L '''Dragon: '''Lorem ipsum dolor sit amet, consectetur adipiscing elit, sed do eiusmod tempor incididunt ut labore et dolore magna aliqua. Eget velit aliquet sagittis id consectetur. Amet facilisis magna etiam tempor orci eu lobortis elementum nibh. '''Dragon: '''Lorem ipsum dolor sit amet, consectetur adipiscing elit, sed do eiusmod tempor incididunt ut labore et dolore magna aliqua. Eget velit aliquet sagittis id consectetur. Amet facilisis magna etiam tempor orci eu lobortis elementum nibh. '''Dragon: '''Lorem ipsum dolor sit amet, consectetur adipiscing elit, sed do eiusmod tempor incididunt ut labore et dolore magna aliqua. Eget velit aliquet sagittis id consectetur. Amet facilisis magna etiam tempor orci eu lobortis elementum nibh. N E G A T I V E '''Dragon: '''Lorem ipsum dolor sit amet, consectetur adipiscing elit, sed do eiusmod tempor incididunt ut labore et dolore magna aliqua. Eget velit aliquet sagittis id consectetur. Amet facilisis magna etiam tempor orci eu lobortis elementum nibh. '''Dragon: '''Lorem ipsum dolor sit amet, consectetur adipiscing elit, sed do eiusmod tempor incididunt ut labore et dolore magna aliqua. Eget velit aliquet sagittis id consectetur. Amet facilisis magna etiam tempor orci eu lobortis elementum nibh. '''Dragon: '''Lorem ipsum dolor sit amet, consectetur adipiscing elit, sed do eiusmod tempor incididunt ut labore et dolore magna aliqua. Eget velit aliquet sagittis id consectetur. Amet facilisis magna etiam tempor orci eu lobortis elementum nibh. T R I V I A * Lorem ipsum dolor sit amet, consectetur adipiscing elit, sed do eiusmod tempor incididunt ut labore et dolore magna aliqua. Eget velit aliquet sagittis id consectetur. Amet facilisis magna etiam tempor orci eu lobortis elementum nibh. * Lorem ipsum dolor sit amet, consectetur adipiscing elit, sed do eiusmod tempor incididunt ut labore et dolore magna aliqua. Eget velit aliquet sagittis id consectetur. Amet facilisis magna etiam tempor orci eu lobortis elementum nibh. * Lorem ipsum dolor sit amet, consectetur adipiscing elit, sed do eiusmod tempor incididunt ut labore et dolore magna aliqua. Eget velit aliquet sagittis id consectetur. Amet facilisis magna etiam tempor orci eu lobortis elementum nibh. Special little thank you to Enigma for helping me out with her origin story!!